


In Which Castiel Finds a Stray Human on His Couch

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Based onthis post: "i really want an “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au





	In Which Castiel Finds a Stray Human on His Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 13, 2014 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/85592361783/based-on-this-post-well-hed-picked-up-stray)

Well. He’d picked up stray cats before. 

Waking up to a stray human sleeping on his couch was a bit of a new one for Castiel, though. 

The man snored, loud enough to startle him awake from what should’ve been his Saturday sleep-in. At first he thought it was Michael, then remembered this was _his_ house, not his childhood one, and stumbled into the living room in haste only to find a shirtless man curled in on his couch, snoring away.

So here he was, somewhat pissed off that he didn’t get to sleep in on a Saturday because of some half-naked stranger in his living room. 

He shook the man by the shoulder, gently, despite his annoyance. “Wake up.”

The man took in a sharp breath, and grunted with displeasure. Castiel huffed, completely unimpressed with this attitude.

“Wake _up,”_ he emphasized again with a rougher shove on the shoulder.

His voice finally must’ve registered in the stranger’s brain as the man turned his head too sharply and flailed off the couch in surprise. He stared at Castiel from the floor with so much innocent confusion, he almost felt pity.

As much pity as he could give to someone who broke into his house, that is.

The man licked his lips, still looking somewhat disoriented. Castiel gave him some time to study his surroundings, and watched as what closely resembled panic fell upon the man’s blanched face. “Uh, hey. Hi.”

Castiel crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Do you care to explain yourself, or should I just arrest you for trespassing private property without permission?”

“Arrest me?” he echoed.

Castiel cocked his head to his badge neatly sitting on the coffee table beside the couch.

The man’s eyes widened at the sight. “Whoa, hey, okay, no need for the cops to get involved. I don’t mean any harm,” he said, raising his hands to demonstrate that he was a harmless trespasser. 

“How did you even get in here? The front door’s still locked.”

“Uh.” At least he had the grace to look sheepish. “Through the window?”

Castiel raised his eyebrows in question.

“Look, I’m not–” he huffed. “My brother lives around the area, and I thought this was his place, which, obviously not." 

"Clearly.”

“Freakin’ suburbs, man. All the houses look the same,” he grumbled as he stood up, probably looking around for his missing shirt. “Not that you know, uh, not that this isn’t a nice place or anything–”

“Who’s your brother?” Castiel interrupted, only if to save the man from further embarrassing himself.

“Um. Sam. Sam Winchester ring any bell?”

Castiel huffed in amusement. At least he almost had the right house. “Sam did mention an older brother Dean.”

He snapped his head up with his t-shirt still in hand, recognition evident at his own name. “You know him?”

“He’s my next door neighbour. We’ve been friends for some time.”

His green eyes widened against the rising sun, now studying Castiel’s face. “Ah, shit,” he muttered, scrubbing his face in distress. “You’re not… Are you Castiel?”

He nodded.

“Shit,” he muttered again. “Dude, I’m so sorry for bothering you, man. I didn’t– I got a little drunk last night and–” He winced as soon as the words were out. “You’re not gonna arrest your best friend’s brother, are you?” _  
_

Castiel snorted. “No. Although, Sam forgot to mention how… _adventurous_ you could be.”

Dean nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Castiel glanced at the clock. 7:19AM. Sam was probably still sleeping. “Since I’m up, I might as well cook us some breakfast.”

Dean blinked, and Castiel listened to Dean’s footsteps behind him as he followed him into the kitchen while he hurriedly put his shirt back on. Dean wrinkled his nose at Oreo and Snowbell circling around his feet. “I was wondering when Sam got himself two cats.”

“And you didn’t stop to think something could be off about that?”

“Dude snuck in so many stray animals as a kid, I didn’t even question it.” Dean stared at Snowbell, who was staring back at him. "They made me sneeze all night," he said woefully.

"You’re the one who broke into my house,” Castiel pointed out. “You don’t get to complain.”

Dean flushed. “At least I didn’t break anything,” he mumbled.

“It’s not funny,” Castiel replied sternly, cracking some eggs onto the pan.

“It’s a little funny.”

“No, it’s not.” Castiel turned away to hide his smirk, but Dean caught him anyway. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean’s shoulders droop a little in relief. 

After that, they made casual conversations and quickly worked their way to friendly banters over breakfast. Dean helped Castiel with the dishes afterwards (“least I can do, man”), and soon they found themselves standing by Castiel’s front door.

“So. Thanks for breakfast and stuff.” Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back in response. “Anytime, Dean." 

Dean grinned. "Yeah?”

He hesitated, working over few things in his head. He liked Dean, hadn’t been attracted to someone this way in a while, but he was also Sam’s brother and things could get awkward pretty quickly. He pondered over Dean, his intent eyes watching Castiel as he came to a conclusion.

“Perhaps, you could come visit for dinner next time,” he said. “Through the front door,” he added.

He chuckled. “Shut up, man. You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Probably not.”

Dean cleared his throat, and licked his lips with a smile. “But uh, dinner. I’d like that." 

"Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Dinner, then,” Castiel confirmed.

Dean grinned, lines forming on the sides of his eyes, and oh, that was a nice smile. “Okay, then. I’ll see you around, Cas.”

“Tell Sam I said hi.”

Dean waved his hand in confirmation, and closed the door behind him. Castiel stared at the figure walk away and smiled to himself.

Well, as far as first impressions went, this one wasn’t so bad.


End file.
